Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film for a semiconductor back surface and its use.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, thinning and downsizing of a semiconductor device and its packaging have been further required. Because of that, a flip-chip semiconductor device, in which a semiconductor element such as a semiconductor chip is mounted on a substrate by flip-chip bonding (flip-chip bonded), has been widely used as a semiconductor device and its packaging. In the flip-chip bonding, a circuit surface of a semiconductor chip is fixed to an electrode forming surface of the substrate in a way that the circuit surface is facing to the electrode forming surface. In such semiconductor device, etc., the back surface of the semiconductor chip may be protected by a protective film to prevent the semiconductor chip from damage, etc (for example, refer to Patent Documents 1 to 3).